gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Richard Cannonwalker
"Why would I surrender Padres to the likes of you, Cannonwalker?" "Well, uh... there's a shortage of scented soaps." Richard negotiating ownership of Padres Del Fuego with Christopher Crane, April 4th, 1746 Richard Ulysses Cannonwalker 'is the first pirate of Nults McKagan. He is a somewhat notorious pirate hero sailing the Caribbean seas, ruling as King of Spain through an outpost on Cuba. He is the current Pirate King, serving in the 8th Brethren Court.. He is the Guildmaster of The Outlanders, a group of pirates sailing in the Caribbean. He lives in a small shack on Padres Del Fuego with Gunner, where he gathers limited wealth and fame from the locals by telling his stories. He captains the War Frigate vessel, The Black Warrior. He has an irrational fear of hot tar and feathers, most likely caused by a tar-and-feathering inflicted upon him in England in his early years of piracy along the Barbary Coast. Regardless that Richard had been told by countless people that his efforts at a successful career in pirate would be fruitless and that he was more fit to be a toilet scrubber, this never hindered his morale and spirit. Biography Childhood *He was born November 21st, 1710 *Although he grew up in England, he is of half-Spanish decent *He played with dolls and spent most of the money he had on them *He was taught to play the harpsichord by his father *He learned to read and write well after reading the works by William Shakespeare *He had selective mutism around pretty women Early Adventures The Barbary Coast When Richard was 18, he moved out of his parents' house in England. This left him without any money or means of getting food. In order to keep from starving, he had to get a job as the latrine scrubber for a pirate ship in Northern Africa. During his time in North Africa, he developed the ability to play the banjo. One day, while the ship was plundering French merchant vessels, a Royal Navy Ship of the Line approached their ship. The crew had sunk various British merchant vessels and the Royal Navy was to stop it. The crew tried to fight back, but it was no use; they were immediately defeated. Everybody was captured as prisoner, including Richard. Prisoner in England After the ship he worked on was captured, Richard was taken back to England as a prisoner, although he technically did nothing wrong. Richard's parents visited him one time while he was jailed there, but only to tell him that they were ashamed of his actions. Before they left, Richard's father gave him a necklace made of eyeballs, saying that this was the last time they were ever to meet. After that day, Richard never saw his parents again. screenshot_2013-04-30_17-33-08.jpg|Richard aboard a Barbary pirate ship screenshot_2013-04-30_17-33-10.jpg|Richard aboard a Barbary pirate ship. screenshot_2013-04-30_17-32-37.jpg|Richard being held aboard a Navy Warship after capture. screenshot_2013-04-30_17-53-33.jpg|Richard in a run-down English prison. screenshot_2013-04-30_17-53-49.jpg|"This place reeks worse than the ship I was on!" Richard exclaims. Richard had a relatively bad time in prison, being bullied by his former crew mates for being a bad toilet scrubber aboard the ship. Every couple of days, however, one crew member would be taken away, never to be seen again. This went on for about two weeks before it happened to Richard. About a week after all of Richard's crewmates had disappeared, the day finally came. A couple Royal Navy officers took Richard out of his cell. Without due process of law or a fair trial, Richard's hands were tied to a fence rail, forcing him in a sitting position on the rail. He was covered in hot tar and feathers and then marched around the town. Immobilized with fear and humiliation, Richard had no choice but to watch the large crowd of people laugh and cheer at him. After Richard's tar-and-feathering was over, Richard was taken behind the jail by the Royal Navy officers. They lousily washed him off with cold water and put his shirt back on him. The officers then took him aboard a small vessel about to leave port. They put him below deck in a jail cell; all of the others had no prisoners and were therefore filled with cargo. The ship quickly left port. Arrival in the Caribbean The Journey to the Caribbean After the ship left port, it started going westbound. Richard could have the rumblings of heresy against the King from the crew above him. After going about 10 knots, the ship stopped. The latch to below-deck opened up and a man entered the area. He opened Richard's cell and allowed him to roam free. This man was part of the revolution, a small group dedicated to bringing about change in Britain's government, including instating a republic and overthrowing the King. The man made sure that Richard was given an adequate amount of food, as he did not believe in treating even the worst of scum badly. Richard was also allowed to roam freely around the ship under the condition that he was to help the ship's toilet scrubber, as the crew had been told that Richard was the toilet scrubber of his previous ship. Richard was accepting of this condition and co-existed happily with the crew. Prisoner on Rambleshack Eventually, the ship dropped anchor at an unknown island. The captain of the ship told Richard that he had to go to the jail on the island. Richard was hesitant at first, so the crew had to do their duty and force him into one of the cells. They said their goodbyes to their friendly captive and left shortly afterwards. The struggle with the crew caused Richard to become unconscious. After he awoke, he was greeted by the presence of a pirate that looked familiar. This pirate was Jack Sparrow, legendary pirate in the Caribbean. He saw that Richard's clothes were almost completely torn and offered him some spare clothing that was ripped from another prisoner before he was hung. Jack quickly broke the two out of jail, saying that he arranged for a ship on the island's dock to pick Richard up. Richard was suspicious as to how Jack would get himself home, but didn't think twice of it. Richard left the jail and went to the dock, where there was, sure enough, a vessel waiting for him. Meeting Jolly Roger for the First Time Richard got aboard the vessel, being greeted by the captain as he hopped aboard. The captain of the ship was named Bo Beck, who told him that the vessel's name was the Grim Reaper. As the ship was about to take off, the Harkaway, the vessel of the infamous undead captain Jolly Roger. Jolly Roger boarded the Grim Reaper, obviously infuriated. He expressed that he expected Bo Beck to bring him Jack Sparrow, but Sparrow fled the island by other means. Jolly Roger then killed Bo Beck in front of Richard's eyes, which didn't seem to affect or traumatize him since he had seen plenty of death during his days near the Barbary Coast. Jolly Roger allowed Richard to live, but made him walk the plank off of the Grim Reaper and into the shark-infested ocean. Becoming a Pirate Arriving at Tortuga After swimming for a few hours in the dusk, Richard came across a dinghy floating about in the middle of the ocean. Richard climbed in the dinghy and immediately fell asleep, tired from the events of the day. Nearing the dawn of the next day, Richard awoke on the shores of Tortuga without the dinghy he was using. He had nothing except his goofy name, the wet clothes on his back, and a strong ambition to become a mighty pirate. Early Tortugan Piracy Richard Cannonwalker was living on the streets of Tortuga for a time. He relied on donations from generous civilians and occasional theft for the first few months of his new life of piracy in the new world. He ate the scraps of food and nearly-empty grog bottles in the trash cans of the King's Arm and Faithful Bride taverns on the islands. Things were not looking great. Re-encountering Jack Sparrow After struggling to get by on Tortuga, something occured. While digging through the various trash bins of Tortuga, he heard a voice from behind him: "Are you looking for something, mate?" This voice belonged to the famed Jack Sparrow, the man who broke him out of the Rambleshack jail. Jack Sparrow had a vague memory of Richard, but nonetheless decided to stop and see what he was up to. After Richard told him of his struggles since arriving on the island, Jack decided that he would help Richard. He figured that, since Richard seemed like he had the potential to be a very influential and powerful pirate in the oceans, that he would help him with the expectations of being helped back later. Jack told Richard that he had commandeered a light sloop from the high seas and that Richard could take it for his adventures. Jack also gave Richard a rusty cutlass and a flintlock pistol. With these tools, Richard was to begin his adventures as a true pirate of the Caribbean. Early Caribbean Adventures Disrupting EITC Trade After being given the tools to be a proper pirate, Richard began sinking various vessels. Anything from a Bulwark to a Juggernaut to a Death Omen faced the wrath of Richard's small vessel and makeshift crew. EITC vessels, however, seemed to be a specific target for Richard and his makeshift crew. Many EITC vessels were sunk; many treasures were recovered. Though Richard still disrupts their trade, he doesn't do it as much as he used to. Flatts & Flatts Importers Smuggler For a temporary period of time, Richard smuggled goods across the Caribbean for Flatts & Flatts Importers in hopes of making the East India Trading Company's forces weaker in the Caribbean. Although Richard did this for a period of time, the East India Trading Company's forces in the Caribbean never weakened down. Though Richard has stopped doing this for the most part, he'll still occasionally carry out a smuggling job for Ben Flatts. The First Vanquishment of Jolly Roger Arising Problems Richard had been making a good living as a pirate in the Caribbean. His conquests against the Royal Navy and the East India Trading Company made him a somewhat notorious pirate in the Caribbean. However, a newer foe rose to challenge Richard; Jolly Roger. Richard remembered meeting Roger before when he killed Bo Beck aboard the ''Grim Reaper. However, Richard never bothered with Roger's skeleton army up to this point. As time went on, Richard's ship was progressively being attacked more often than not by skeleton ships. Richard was usually able to thwart these ships rather easily, they costed him money in loot and repairs. Jolly Roger's Hostility Eventually, Richard was upset by the problems skeleton ships were costing him. During a skeleton invasion of Padres Del Fuego, Richard and his crew captured Jolly Roger and took him into Fort Dundee. The Navy guards, not caring that pirates were taking Jolly Roger in to their fort, immediately restricted him in the fort with voodoo-resistant rope. While the Navy guards went to get a few superior officers, Richard began interrogating Roger as to why his ships were attacking Richard at sea. With every question asked, Roger continually refused to answer. Jolly Roger eventually got frustrated by Richard's questions, saying that Richard wouldn't live to see his wrath end. Roger then broke free and continued his invasion of the island, which was barely thwarted. The Hunt After Jolly Roger's retreat after failing to capture Padres Del Fuego, Richard knew that he had stop Jolly Roger before he did anything else to thwart him or any other pirates. The dawn after the invasion, Richard gathered his crew and sailed out to the seas in an attempt to stop Jolly Roger's forces of evil. Though the hunt took about three months, Richard and his crew finally were able to find Jolly Roger's ship, the Harkaway. While the crew was investigating the seas around Outcast Isle, the skies turned an odd green color. This was an indication that Jolly Roger had arrived in a nearby location, most likely to invade the nearby island of Padres Del Fuego. The crew abandoned their search of the Outcast Isle seas and hurried over to Padres Del Fuego. The Battle As Richard and his crew approached Padres Del Fuego, they saw the Harkaway docked at the main dock of the island, with skeletons pouring out onto the island and attacking citizens. As Jolly Roger was distracted with overseeing the attack on the island, the Black Warrior, Richard's ship, pulled up beside the Harkaway and boarded. As Jolly Roger took notice, Richard and his crew were defeating his skeleton crew rather easily. Jolly Roger got back on to the deck of his ship, infuriated that his plans were being meddled with so easily. At this point, Richard and his crew had already defeated all of the skeleton's on-board. The amount of skeletons being risen back to life on the land was decreasing since Jolly Roger was preoccupied, so the citizens were able to begin fighting back. There was a long fight between Jolly Roger and Richard's crew aboard the deck of the Harkaway. Eventually, all of the skeleton forces on-land were ordered to retreat in order to assist Roger in fighting Richard's crew. Most of them easily fell, however. Soon after, the battle was taken to sea. The Black Warrior and the Harkaway began firing cannon shots at each other. After a long, close battle at sea between the two ships, the Harkaway finally sank. However, this did not mark the defeat of Jolly Roger. Roger rose back from the sea, reappearing on the deck of the Black Warrior. Most of Richard's crew hid under the deck, which many were ridiculed and some thrown overboard for their cowardess. After a lengthy battle aboard the deck of the Black Warrior between Richard and Jolly Roger, Richard's crewmates came up from behind and assisted him. They swiftly beheaded Jolly Roger and tossed his body into the ocean, being sure to keep his still-living head in a voodoo-proof jar. The Aftermath & Ressurection After the defeat of Jolly Roger at the hands of Richard Cannonwalker, Richard gained a significant amount of notoriety in the Caribbean. He gained the respect of both pirates and the Navy alike. Although Richard feverently expressed his repulsion of the Navy and the EITC, he received the bounty for Jolly Roger's death from the British government; 1,000 pounds of gold doubloons. With this, Richard upgraded his ship and his crew severely. Every so often, Richard would go below-deck on his ship and check on Jolly Roger's severed head to make sure that it didn't do anything. Usually, Jolly Roger's head wasn't able to do anything, but Richard always wanted to make sure that nothing bad happened to his head. He checked twice a day, which eventually became once a day, and eventually became even less frequent. One day, when Richard went to check on Roger's head, it had disappeared. One of Richard's new crew members, who was a skeleton masquerading as a mortal pirate, had stolen the head after Richard's trips to the head had become less frequent. He then set the head free, knowing Roger would once again live. This crew member was beheaded, and Jolly Roger was once again free. The Curse of Humberto Diaz Finding Humberto After becoming a somewhat notorious pirate in the Caribbean, Richard heard about something that could potentially make him a legendary pirate; stealing the cursed swords of Humberto Diaz. Richard traveled to the mysterious island of Raven's Cove, an island destroyed by Jolly Roger's conquests. Once he arrived there, he did various missions for the few survivors on the island in order to retrieve information needed to finding Humberto Diaz. He was told Humberto went under the alias of "El Patron" and that he and his crew lurked on the land-locked ship of his in the heart of the island. He eventually received an elevator shaft key and went to slay Humberto. Slaying Humberto After going up the elevator shaft, Richard had to fight his way through many enemies to get to Humberto Diaz and his crew. After fighting off exploding bats, going through a long cave system, and fighting off various ghosts, Richard finally reached the land-locked ship of Humberto Diaz. He walked up onto the ship, only to find nobody aboard and a treasure chest. As he went for the treasure chest, a ghost appeared before his eyes; this ghost was accompanied by various other ghosts. These were Humberto and his crew. Richard pulled out his sword and begin slashing at them. The fight between him and the crew lasted a long time, requiring the use of voodoo on Richard's part in some cases to strengthen himself. In the end, after nearly being defeated, Richard slayed Humberto Diaz and his crew. The Aftermath After the fight, Richard found something at his feet; The Lost Sword of El Patron. Richard picked up the sword, hypnotized by its golden blade and voodoo glow. Richard also took a Nautilus Blade out of Humberto's treasure chest. These blades have earned Richard limited fame throughout the Caribbean; some even pay Richard to hear the story of how he retrieved them. However, these swords came with a price; the chance of being cursed. Richard constantly checks his hand to see if the curse has taken affect on him yet. Desertion on Driftwood Island Taking on the Queen Anne's Revenge It was a rather sunny day in the Caribbean oceans. Richard and his crew, aboard the Black Warrior, had finished plundering a few small EITC merchant vessels that day. However, something felt incorrect; Richard ordered his men to stay vigilent and that they were to stay out in the water for the time being. After about an hour or two of not docking, they came across what Richard must have sensed; the Queen Anne's Revenge. With cannon's ablazing, the Black Warrior shot at the Queen Anne's Revenge. The two ships had an intense duel for quite some time before the Black Warrior, tragically, failed to win the fight. She sunk into the outer-Caribbean seas. The Queen Anne's Revenge left the battle with not so much damage inflicted to her. Aftermath Due to Richard's Necklace of Vision, his ship and crew were safely returned to their port of launch, which was Tortuga at the time. However, for some odd reason, Richard wound up on the shores of the island the ship was near last; Driftwood Isle. When he swam to the shore, he attempted to use the teleportation totems he received from Tia Dalma, but all of them had been damaged during the ship battle. After testing other methods for escape, Richard realized that he was stuck for a while. While exploring the island, he encountered a couple of other people standed on the island who had made a decent living for the past few years. He decided he could perhaps quarter with them. screenshot_2013-04-30_17-02-40.jpg|Richard meeting "Bronze" John screenshot_2013-04-30_17-03-23.jpg|Richard meeting John Smith screenshot_2013-04-30_17-04-41.jpg|"This rum could last an eternity!" Richard exclaims... screenshot_2013-04-30_17-06-04.jpg|Richard hunting wasps for dinner screenshot_2013-04-30_17-06-24.jpg|Richard obtaining crab meat Living Comfortably After a few months of living on Driftwood with the other hermits, Richard was living a comfortable lifestyle. The three had enough rum to last them for many years and had gathered enough crab meat as to where they didn't have to do much work during the days for survival. All in all, although Richard somewhat missed his previous lifestyle, enjoyed this one equally, if not greater. Return to Piracy Richard was continuing to live comfortably on the island. However, after over half a year of living on Driftwood, it was time to face his problems; returning to the Caribbean oceans and the trade of Piracy. Richard told the other hermits that he hoped to get off of the island. However, both of them told him that they tried and didn't succeed. Richard attempted many ways of getting off the island; makeshift rafts, swimming, even wooden jarsmade of salvage. However, none of these attempts to escape the island worked out for Richard. To Richard's knowledge, he was trapped on Driftwood Island until death. Although it seemed like it could have the potential to be a decent fate, Richard wanted to return to his former life. One day on the island, after a few weeks of not being able to escape, it was as if God sent a personal angel Richard's way. A friendly pirate's ship was damaged and he had to stop and make repairs on the shore of the island. Richard offered to help him with the repairs if he could be taken back to mainland, to which the friendly pirate agreed. The friendly pirate took Richard back to Tortuga, since he was heading their anyways, without hesitation. When the pirate docked, he let Richard off the ship and went about his business. Richard never saw the pirate again or ever got his name, but he owed his return to piracy to this fair gentleman. Nepal & Morocco King of Nepal Late in the year 1745, Richard decided that he needed a break from his adventures in the Caribbean oceans. He decided that he would vacation alone in Asia. Although his crew was intending to come along with him for the vacation, he suggested that he go alone so he could have some time to himself. So it was settled; Richard was vacationing alone in Asia. When Richard went to Asia, he had a nice time. However, although he was having a good time, his days lacked adventure. He decided that he could get much supplies and begin hiking around the Asian mountains. After a couple of weeks of hiking, he encountered a small territory full of competing sovereignties. After much fighting, the lands were united. Although Richard only fought for peace in these hostile land, he inadvertently became King. Sultan of Morocco & United Moroccan-Nepalese State Before returning to the Caribbean from his vacation in Asia, Richard appointed the former leaders of the Nepalese states to lead in his absense. Richard returned to the Caribbean in hopes of beginning new adventures. However, one night, he had a dream of going to the Barbary Coast and gaining even more land. He felt the need to become even more powerful than he already was; the need to rule over others. Sometime in January, Richard sailed to the Barbary Coast. When he was there, he met Sultan Peter I of Morocco. Peter offered him residence in his Sultanate and the two became good friends during his time there. During Richard's visit, Peter was contemplating the surrender of his throne, but had no children to give said throne to. Peter then decided that he would give his throne to Richard since Richard seemed trustworthy to him. Richard accepted and became Sultan of Morocco. After becoming Sultan of Morocco, Richard sent some of his men over to Nepal to deliver a message to the regent rulers in his place during his absence; the two states were to merge into one loosely unified state with a regent ruler in charge of Nepal during Richard's absence. Afterwards, it was so; Nepal and Morocco were one loosely united state. Ceding Lands to Romania After a couple of months of ruling over Morocco and Nepal, Richard decided the life of a country leader was not his kind of life. Richard knew of a currently-growing empire that had been rapidly becoming more powerful at the time; Romania. King Albert I of Romania had been expanding his empire, so Richard decided that Albert could use the lands for his empire. So, it was settled; Romania gained Morocco and Nepal from Richard. As of May 7th, 1746, Richard was dubbed an Honorary Knight of Romania for this action by Queen Elizabeth I of Romania. Richard also pledged mercenary service if war was ever to come up. Civilizing Outcast Isle The Decision Some time after giving his lands to Romania, Richard had been lacking adventure. He obtained limited fame telling the stories of his adventures to locals on Tortuga, Padres Del Fuego, and Cuba. However, reliving these stories in memory wasn't enough for Richard. Richard gathered his crew and some friends, who went under the name The Eco Warriors, and decided it was time for them to collaborate in an adventure. For the purposes of adventure, Richard & the Eco Warriors decided that they could, perhaps, rid Outcast Isle of Jolly Roger's creatures. Afterwards, they planned to make the island a pirate haven and a base of operations for the Eco Warriors. The groups sailed from Tortuga to Outcast Isle on their ships, ready to rid the island of creatures. The Discovery of Benjamin Cannonwalker After the crews arrived on the wild island, they were met with surprising peace. They set up a few tents, knowing they'd probably be there for at least a few days. Just so they knew exactly what they were up against, the crews decided to scout the island. The crew of the Black Warrior would take the south and west; the Eco Warriors would take the north and east. They split up to investigate. While the crew of the Black Warrior was investigating their part of the island, they were attacked by a group of demon stumps. Just then, a loud drum banging could be heard. The stumps fled, terrified of the noise. This noise was made by a hermit, Benjamin Cannonwalker, who had been living on the island for the past 40 years. He was Richard's grandfather, though the two never met. Benjamin recognized Richard's face, though, and instantly knew Richard was his grandson. Benjamin told the group everything they needed to know about Outcast Isle, including about the creatures inhabiting the island. The group then knew it was possible to eradicate the creatures. Meeting the Cannibals While Benjamin and Richard were going back to the center of the island, they encountered a group of cannibals. Benjamin introduced Richard and the cannibals to each other, establishing a friendly relationship. Benjamin stated that he gave the cannibals a decent understanding of the English language and the ability to read and write during his time on the island. The cannibals offered Richard a cookbook for humans they wrote. Richard, although he was not a cannibal, accepted the book as a token of friendship. The group began making their way back to the center of the island to meet with the Eco Warriors. Exterminating the Creatures Benjamin, the cannibals, Richard, and his crew returned to the center of the island to meet the Eco Warriors. They explained the entire situation with finding Benjamin and how to defeat the creatures. The groups immediately began eliminating the creatures, making the island barely inhabitable. After making the island barely possible to inhabit (though barely), there was a decision between everybody that Richard was to be governor of the island and that Keira would lead the island's military. However, shortly after, Keira and the Eco Warriors left the island to "tend to business elsewhere." Moving On After a while of attempting to exterminate the pests of the island, Richard deemed that the island was uninhabitable. After a while of thinking, he decided that he would abandon his hopes of civilizing Outcast Isle. Richard then moved on to another island; Padres Del Fuego. Lord Protector of Padres Del Fuego Overthrowing of Christopher Crane During Richard's attempt at civilizing Outcast Isle, a different tale had been brewing on Padres Del Fuego. Fighting betwen the Spanish and British allowed for Christopher Crane, criminal lord and former Spanish lord, to take the island for himself. He allowed La Mafia and his cult, the Hermit Rangers, to have influence as to how the island was run. During his nearly one month-long rule, the citizens were unpleased with how he was ruling the island. They revolted, resulting in a very deadly battle between the citizens and La Mafia henchmen. However, a group of pirates known as The Outlanders, lead by Richard Cannonwalker, defended the citizens against the henchmen. In the end, the riot lasted about 2 days and resulted in Crane fleeing through a secret port at the rear of the island. Afterwards, Richard was instated, through a Democratic election, as Lord of the island. Padres Del Fuego under Richard After being named Governor of the island, Richard sought advice from his grandfather, a former governor, as to how the island was to be run. After receiving said advice, Richard sent men to free the mines of EITC influence. Additionally, Richard also hired various gypsies from around the Caribbean to help make the volcano dormant enough to make the citizens feel safer. Richard also sent men into the cave systems of Padres to keep Jolly Roger's skeleton army at bay. Overall, the citizens are happy with what Richard has been doing. Re-packaged Kingdom of Padres Del Fuego & Commonwealth of Padres Del Fuego On May 7th, 1746, Governor Richard Cannonwalker repackaged the infrastructure of Padres Del Fuego. He converted the island into a Constitutional Monarchy. With Jeremiah Garland as his Prime Minister, he began to construct a constitution. Until said constitution was to be completed, Richard claims that the current constitution to serve under is "a stack of papers containing the previous laws passed for the island." Although most people are content with Richard as their king, a few protest. On May 16th, 1746, after many protests from citizens, Richard abolished the Monarchy. He instated a Republican Commonwealth on Padres, instating himself as "Lord Protector." Resignation and Return to Full-time Piracy On May 21st, 1746, Richard resigned as the Lord Protector of Padres Del Fuego. He no longer wanted to be a politician and wanted to dedicate fully to a life of piracy once more. After an election, Prime Minister Jeremiah Garland overwhelming won the position of Lord Protector (as Richard wanted) and took over his duties on the island. Regardless, however, Richard still lives in Gunner's shack. Pirate King of the 8th Brethren Court Joining the Court In early April of 1746, Richard was invited by his friend, Ned Edgewalker, to form the 8th Brethren Court. Ned, seeing as how he noticed the 7th Court had fallen apart, decided to make an 8th. He had heard the tales and exploits of Captain Richard Cannonwalker and decided he would make a nice addition to the court. He was one of the first invited to the court, along with David McMartin and Jim Logan. The Voting On April 25th, 1746, Richard won the majority of a public vote for Pirate King; a vote which also (separately) included the positions of Prince, Keeper of the Code, and Bearer of the Pieces of Eight. The other candidates that received votes were Christopher Crane and Ned Edgewalker, both of whom's vote counts were significantly low compared to Richard's. Over the course of the voting, Richard voted for Jim Logan as Prince, Johnny Sea Slasher as Keeper of the Code, and David McMartin for Bearer of the Pieces of Eight. Chairman of Cannonwalker Trading Company Creation On April 14th, 1746, a short time into Richard's governorship of Padres Del Fuego, he began to take a strong interest in the economy and the natural resources of the island. He figured that, in order to decrease the unemployment rate of the island and return jobs to the people, he could create a monopoly over the resources. However, this was no easy task. Richard then established the Cannonwalker Trading Company, a company built for the sole purpose of liberating Padres Del Fuego's natural resources from EITC monopolization and using them to create jobs for the people of the island. The turnout of the company's establishment was a whopping success; the company almost instantly gained control of the island's resources, creating jobs for the people. They even established a store on the island (and eventually one on the EITC island of Kingshead). Resignation & Control under Victor Cannonwalker On May 21st, 1746, as part of a plan to fully dedicate himself to a life of piracy once more, Richard resigned from the Cannonwalker Trading Company. He passed down the company to his younger brother, Victor Cannonwalker, although his younger brother tried to kill him countless times and they still hated each other to an extent. Richard claimed he did this because "Victor is savvy in just about everything. Victor can handle it." King of Spain The Revolution Throughout the month of June, 1746, Richard and the Outlanders, along with many other pirates, sparked revolutions throughout the Spanish Empire in protest of unfair treatment of captive pirates in various European nations. Eventually, after a short and bloodless revolution in Madrid, the House of Bourbon fled from Spain to an unknown area in Europe. The revolutionaries, after an election is made, establish Richard as King of Spain. Equipment and Skills Richard is known to carry many items on his person at any given time, including various swords, guns, compass, and even sometimes books and/or grenades. Richard is very attached to all of the items he carries, and will easily shoot or stab somebody without hesitation who tries to touch them. The item that Richard is most fontly attached to is most likely the Lost Sword of El Patron. He uses it in most of his battles and is very attached to it. He once attacked his own crew mate for asking to touch the sword. He retrieved the sword from, surprisingly enough, one of Davy Jones's men on Isla Tormenta. It is rumored by his crew mates that the spirit of the former owner, Humberto Diaz (AKA El Patron), cursed Richard and changed his attitude. They also rumor that it may eventually damage him or give him a black spot, though both of these rumors are not verified. Another important item, made by Richard himself, is the Cannonwalker Cutlass. It was made by Richard after combining the parts of various famous weapons, receiving the nickname "Frankensword." It has the ability to control wind, which Richard uses to propel his ship against wind and where there is no wind. It is also said to have the ability to time travel, which Richard claimed sent him back in time 5 minutes accidentally once. However, regardless of its unknown ability and potential, Richard has yet to use it for battle. Probably Richard's least valuable item is the Necklace of Vision. It was given to him by his father during his jail time in England, which would be the last encounter between the two. It is a necklace made of thin jute string and laced with eyeballs. Although it holds no valuable, Richard sees it as his most valuable item. In addition to having, perhaps, more equipment than he could possibly need, Richard is also very skillful with said equipment. He can get himself out of tight situations, helping him escape the wrath of the EITC and Royal Navy countless times. '''Skill Levels: *Notoriety: 45 *Cannon: 19 *Sailing: 19 *Sword: 30 *Shooting: 30 *Doll: 30 *Dagger: 30 *Grenade: 23 *Staff: 30 *Potion: 20 *Fishing: 20 Memorable Quotes *"Rubber tree!" *"I blame Constantine." *"I may just be a lowly toilet scrubber from England, but I have a crew to back me up. That must count for something!" *"I won't sleep until i'm dead... or until tonight. That will depend on which comes first." Appearances *On Prospects Dreary (as a pirate) *The Kingdom (as a pirate and a rebel against "The King") *Tales from Tortuga (as a pirate) Gallery screenshot_2011-07-15_14-18-55.jpg|Richard face-to-face with the demon himself, Foulberto Smasho Screenshot 2013-06-02 17-09-05.jpg|Richard and The Outlanders invading Fort Dundee Screenshot 2013-06-02 16-52-25.jpg|Richard and The Outlanders storming Fort Dundee Screenshot 2013-06-01 15-08-25.jpg|Richard and The Outlanders after killing the soldiers of Fort Charles Screenshot 2013-06-01 15-04-44.jpg|Richard seizing documents from an office in Fort Charles Screenshot 2013-06-01 14-55-44.jpg|Richard attacking a Navy man at Fort Charles screenshot_2011-07-15_23-56-40.jpg|Richard's non-ironic normal day at Tortuga screenshot_2012-05-28_21-40-23.jpg|Richard helping out Doc Grog screenshot_2013-05-14_21-44-43.jpg|Richard and Jeremiah Garland interrogating citizens of Padres Del Fuego for insight on traitors screenshot_2013-04-14_15-51-38.jpg|Richard somehow succeeding at blending in with the world's most powerful navy screenshot_2013-05-19_16-06-49.jpg|Richard and a crewmate in jail screenshot_2013-04-14_15-45-01.jpg|Richard overlooking the sunset outside of the fort on Kingshead screenshot_2013-04-22_18-16-54.jpg|Richard overlooking the sunset on a bridge on Raven's Cove screenshot_2013-05-19_15-19-47.jpg|Richard dancing with the pirate brethren on the docks of Padres Del Fuego screenshot_2012-04-29_18-24-24.jpg|Richard tossing some throwing knives Trivia *Richard is technically not Nults's first character. Nults had another Richard CannonwalkerNovember 1740 (2007) to September 1742 (2009), along with various other characters in-between. *Richard was temporarily mentored in the art of sailing by Edward Edgemenace, which explains his unorthodox style of sailing *It was commonly believed that Richard's birthday was August 2nd, but Richard noted this as being a misconception, stating that his actual birthday is November 21st *Richard's middle name was adopted from a popular video game character, Guybrush Ulysses Threepwood. However, Ulysses S. Grant is also cited as an inspiraton for the name. *One of Richard's notable quotes, "Rubber tree!", is adapted from a quote said by Guybrush Threepwood in the video game, The Secret of Monkey Island. *One of Richard's notable quotes, "I blame Constantine.", refers to Constantine the Great. *One of Richard's aliases, Warrick Conan Lenhard, is just an anagram of his actual name. * Category:Pirates Category:Fan Stories Category:Pirate Lord Category:Pirate King